


Она ослепила меня наукой

by Akitai



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Двести пятьдесят лет назад женщина, которая теперь зовет себя Джиллиан Хольцманн, открыла алхимический секрет бессмертия.





	Она ослепила меня наукой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Blinded Me With Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608451) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> Предупреждение: упоминание селфхарма/попытки суицида для проверки степени бессмертия.

В этом мире всегда были сумасшедшие ученые под теми или иным названиям. На протяжении всей человеческой истории они появлялись в сказках даже до появления самой науки; до того, как в лихорадочных мечтах викторианских авторов готических романов начал формироваться современное стереотипное представление о безумном ученом, для которого писатели черпали вдохновение одновременно из современных новостей и старинных историй о магии и мифических существах.

Обезумевшие от власти, обезумевшие от любопытства, обезумевшие от потребности в контроле над неконтролируемой тканью вселенной — не так уж это и важно. Безумные ученые не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы достичь своих целей, чтобы насытить свою жгучую жажду узнать, чего бы это ни стоило. Даже самые обычные ученые изредка становятся жертвами своей гордыни, часто в ущерб окружающим и им самим. Но безумные ученые очень опасны, и они существуют.

Джиллиан Хольцманн, как она называет себя теперь, знает это лучше кого бы то ни было.

Прошло почти десять лет с тех пор, как Хольцманн появилась на пороге Ребекки Горин, с немодной серо-каштановой стрижкой, и сказала: «Мне нужна услуга».

И Ребекка Горин — теперь уже пару десятилетий как докторесса Ребекка Горин; Ребекка Горин, которая когда-то была влюблена в свою соседку по комнате, эксцентричную шатенку-гению с глазами, казавшимися слишком старыми для ее лица, — посмотрела на Хольцманн, такую же юную, как и в день их первой встречи, и ответила: «Все, что угодно».

И так шатенка Эбигейл Уортинг стала блондинкой Джиллиан Хольцманн, студенткой колледжа и, кстати, протеже докторессы Горин. Обе они натянули новые роли: наставницы и ученицы — инверсия того, что было много лет назад, когда Ребекка записывала слова Эбигейл. Они путались, пока отношения не урегулировались, и Ребекка перестала раздражаться, называя Эбигейл «Джиллиан», а Хольцманн перестала терять равновесия из-за того, что на этот раз главной была докторесса Горин.

Для Ребекки Эбигейл всегда будет та, кто сбежала. Для Хольцманн…

Ну, это не первый раз, когда ей пришлось двигаться дальше, позволить кому-то выскользнуть из ее памяти; это же в итоге будет и с докторессой Горин, и она знает, что не в последний раз. Последнего раза никогда не будет. Сейчас Хольцманн уже почти привыкла к этому.

(Эта последняя часть — ложь).

***

Ну так вот, безумные ученые. Дело в том, что Хольцманн — независимо от ее имени или национальности — всегда была безумной ученой в том или ином смысле. Она помнит те времена, когда главной наукой была алхимия, когда женщины должны были быть леди, скромными, воспитанными и совершенно безжизненными, когда все говорили ей, что ее высокомерный замысел изобрести бессмертие ни за что не сможет преуспеть, когда Хольцманн была решительно настроена, несмотря ни на что, _добиться успеха_.

Иногда — например, сейчас, двести пятьдесят лет спустя, - она сожалеет об этой решимости, совсем немного.

К счастью для нее, истинных безумных ученых немного, они далеко, несмотря на вечную искру этого _Я должен знать_ , которую настоящая ученая носит где-то внутри себя, и никто из них пока не сумел устроить настоящий конец света — пока что. Так что жизнь, по крайней мере, интереса, даже если ей приходится возвращаться в колледж каждые два-три десятилетия, когда она придумывает новую личину. Технологии и сила бюрократии быстро приближаются, делая создание новой жизни все труднее, но Хольцманн уверена в своей способности оставаться на шаг впереди их. В конце концов, она гения.

Эта жизнь особенно интересна: у Хольцманн есть финансирование для продолжения изобретений, область науки, которая почти не была исследована и — самое неожиданное — настоящие _подруги_. Да, они коллеги, но все равно подруги, все — и открытая Эбби (первой подруги Хольцманн в этой жизни), и общительная Пэтти, и неловкая Эрин.

Эрин. Вот это редкость — проблема, которую Хольцманн не может решить.

У Хольцманн всегда было лучше с изобретениями, чем с людьми: честно говоря, Хольцманн прекратила притворяться, что ей не похуй, что думают люди, примерно век назад, поэтому этот факт больше не беспокоит ее как тогда, когда она была молода. Но время от времени это возвращается и кусает ее за жопу, и Эрин, безусловно, хороший пример такой ситуации.

Эрин неловкая, она слишком зависит от одобрения ее жизненных выборов другими людьми, и она одевается как… черт, Хольцманн даже не знает: она сказала бы, что Эрин одевается как профессорка из 1950-ых, вот только Хольцманн _сама была_ профессоркой в 1950е и была знакома с парой других, и никто из них так не одевалась (они в основном носили брючные костюмы и жилетки, несмотря на неодобрение широкой публики).

И в то же время Эрин блестяща, несмотря на слой неуверенности в себе и тяги к одобрению со стороны других людей, по сути своей она _сильна_. Достаточно сильна, чтобы собраться и продолжать, независимо от того, что подкидывает ей жизнь, будь то неодобряющий ее декан колледжа с розовым бланком об увольнении в руках или злобный извергающий эктоплазму призрак. Она раскованна и странно великолепна даже в ее немодных костюмах и самой крошечной в мире бабочке, и Хольцманн… не совсем уверена, что знает, что с этим делать.

Что ж. Инстинкты велят ей трахать Эрин, как трахают кулаком по столу, но здесь вовлечены такие вещи, как уважение и симпатия, не говоря уж о сложных отношениях между Эрин и ее лучшей подругой Эбби, которые осложняют все дело. Хольцманн не знает, что делать, когда вовлечено больше тем зудение в трусах, потому что, как бы она ни хотела определенной устойчивости, якоря в своей жизни, рано или поздно ей придется оставить все и _всех_ позади. От этого блеск идеи о привязанности слегка тускнеет.

Холцьманн уверена, что она все равно уже привязалась к ней, черт подери привязанность. И, вспоминая, как разрывается ее сердце, когда она уходит, когда кто-то умирает, она сопротивляется этому.

***

Жизнь продолжается.

Они исследуют, изобретают, охотятся на призраков и болтаются в штаб-квартире, когда им нечего делать. Хольцманн обычно сидит там с раннего утра до поздней ночи, и остальные привыкли к этому, привыкли приходить в штаб-квартиру иногда даже на выходных или по вечерам, когда им скучно и не с кем потусоваться. Хольцманн обычно занята, но она готова поболтать, пока работает, или включить музыку и потанцевать, и этого достаточно, чтобы привлечь других. Хольцманн привыкла к общению с Эбби, к чувству легкого товарищества, но общение с Эрин и Пэтти для нее все еще вновь, и она немного робка.

Одним вечером все они собираются в штаб-квартире, едят заказанную еду и/или копаются в старых книгах, ищут информацию, которая может помочь в текущем деле, когда Пэтти внезапно издает какой-то придушенный звук и восклицает: «Какого _черта_?»

— Что? — хмурясь, спрашивает ее Эрин. — Что там такое?

Эбби и Хольцманн отрывают взгляд от своих дел; Эбби от своей книжки, Хольцманн от коробки с лапшой.

— Пэтти? — зовет Эбби.

— Хольци, — медленно и осторожно начинает Пэтти. — ты ж не была изобретательницей в девятнадцатом веке, верно?

— Чего? — переспрашивает сбитая с толку Эбби, но сердце Хольцманн пропускает удар.

— Ты о чем? — спрашивает Хольцманн.

Пэтти поднимает книгу, чтобы все они могли увидеть изображение на странице: черно-белая фотография женщины в викторианской одежде, с собранными сзади по моде тех времен волосами, стоящей возле сложной машины, которую она создала.

У женщины на фотографии лицо Хольцманн.

—  _Чего?_  — вскрикивает Эбби, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы лучше видеть. — Черт подери, как же вы похожи!

— Она выглядит прямо как ты. — говорит Эрин, изучая фотографию, и Хольцманн испытывает вспышку паники — настоящей, искренней паники, какой не испытывала с тех пор, как несколько месяцев назад Роуэн затянул Эбби за собой в воронку, до того, как Эрин нырнула за ней, а Хольцманн и Пэтти вытащили обеих оттуда: напоминание о том, что эти женщины — _ученые_.

И, как и у всех ученых, у них есть Нужда Знать.

Но эта паника не отражается на лице Хольцманн, когда она рассматривает фотографию и говорит:

— Хм, ты права. Это странно.

— Кто она такая? — спрашивает Эбби, и Пэтти поворачивает книгу к себе, чтобы прочесть подпись под фото.

— Эм, Марселин Бонне. — читает Пэтти вслух.

— Ну не думаю, что ты болталась тут в округе две сотни лет назад, изобретая всякое! — Эрин смеется, явно дразнится.

Но Хольцманн непроизвольно напрягается, слова Эрин слишком близки к правде, и остальные это замечают.

— Хольци, ты как, нормально? — спрашивает Пэтти, и Хольцманн не надо даже представлять, как будет выглядеть выражение страха и отвращения на ее лице. В конце концов, она уже видела, как такое происходит раньше — не с Пэтти, но с другими Хольцманн совершила ошибку, доверившись.

— Да, все в порядке. — отвечает Хольцманн, ставя коробку с лапшой. — Я просто… отойду в ванную на минутку.

Она хочет уйти, но Эрин кладет руку на плечо Хольцманн:  
— Хольц?

Хольцманн чувствует, как выражение лица изменяется против ее воли.

— О боже. — говорит Эбби, которая знает Хольцманн лучше всех, кроме докторессы Горин. — Хольцманн, это правда ты на фото?

Хольцманн вырывается из хватки Эрин и выбегает за дверь.

Остальные не успевают среагировать, кроме Эбби, которая вскакивает с кресла с криком:  
— Стой! Хольцманн!

Но Хольцманн уже соскальзывает по старому пожарному шесту, ноги ударяются об пол; она сразу же начинает бежать.

— Хольцманн, стой! — зовет Эбби. —  _Джиллиан_!

Но Хольцманн уже подхватывает свою спортивную сумку с обычного места у входной двери, и через секунду она уже на улице и набирает скорость с каждым шагом.

Мысленно она уже составляет план — куда идти, что делать дальше: она готова к такой экстренной ситуации, все, что ей нужно, — в спортивной сумке и в арендованном шкафчике неподалеку от Центрального вокзала. Ей нужно просто добраться до него, взять все нужное для создания новой личности, и валить из Нью-Йорка ко всем чертям. Просто.

Но внезапно за спиной Хольцманн раздается неприятное завывание, которое она вспоминает слишком быстро, и она понимает, что все будет не так легко. Хольцманн не тратит сил на ругательства. Это только собьет ей дыхание и замедлит ее. Вместо этого она прибавляет скорости.

Это ей не помогает. Сирена становится все громче и громче, и в следующий миг машина Охотниц за привидениями уже рядом с ней.

— Хольцманн! — кричит Эбби из окна. — Прекрати убегать!

В ответ Хольцманн ныряет в проулок, который слишком узок для машины.

За спиной — визг тормозов, сирена заглухает, хлопают несколько дверец автобмобиля. Хольцманн стоит на месте, уставясь на тупик, и медленно поворачивается, услышав, как к ней подходят трое.

Эбби, Эрин и Пэтти смотрят на нее.Эрин и Пэтти выглядят смущенными и обеспокоенными, но Эбби… на лице Эбби — сложная смесь волнения и понимания, и это обезоруживает Хольцманн.

Она опускается на колени, запыхавшись от бега, несмотря на ежедневные пробежки, и просто беспомощно стоит, как они приближаются.

Остальные Охотницы останавливаются в нескольких метрах, смотря на Хольцманн, как на… как на дикую кошку, думает она наполовину истерично, дикую кошку, которая может броситься в любой момент.

— Джиллиан. — мягко говорит Эбби. — Это ты на фотографии, да?

Хольцманн смеется, дико и исступленно.

— Казалось бы, за двести пятьдесят лет можно было научиться держаться подальше от портретов и фотографов. — говорит она, смех царапает ее горло. Эрин и Пэтти все еще выглядят обеспокоенными, но Эбби смотрит на Хольцманн с глубоким состраданием, которое Хольцманн выдерживает с трудом.

— Как это возможно? — спрашивает Эрин. — Люди не живут по двести пятьдесят лет. Особенно не старея при этом.

— Я живу. — отвечает Хольцманн; теперь она уже может сказать правду, теперь все разрушено, перед глазами разворачивается вся жизнь. — Я была алхиминей. Мне говорили, я никогда не открою секрет бессмертия. Они ошибались.

— Алхимия? — переспрашивает Пэтти. — То есть как Николас Фламель? Парацельс? Все эти ребята?

— Именно. — говорит Хольцманн и вновь смеется.

Смеется, пока не чувствует влагу на щеке и не понимает, что плачет.

— Что вы со мной сделаете? — спрашивает Хольцманн, не в силах больше терпеть неизвестность. — Отправите меня в какую-нибудь правительственную лабораторию? Будете изучать меня сами? Раскроете все, скажете общественности, что алхимия работает и бессмертие существует?

—  _Хольци_. — в голосе Пэтти звучат боль и потрясение.

— Хольцманн. — говорит Эбби, и сразу же обрывает себя. — Стой, это вообще настоящее твое имя? Хотя ладно, неважно. _Джиллиан_ …

— Ничего мы с тобой не сделаем. — говорит Эрин, садясь на корточки рядом с Хольцманн, которая все еще стоит на коленях на грязной земле переулка. Взгляд у нее мягкий и наполнен какой-то эмоцией, которую Хольцманн не может опознать. — Ты наша подруга. Почему ты думаешь, что мы что-то с тобой сделаем?

— Ох, блин. — огорченно говорит Пэтти. — Мы не первые, кто узнали, так?

Хольцманн немного горбится от напоминания о тех, кто отвернулась от нее, узнав о ее бессмертии.

— Ох, Хольц. — говорит Эрин и наклоняется к ней, чтобы обнять.

— Я сумасшедшая ученая. — слова потоком льются из Хольцманн. — Я давила, всегда пыталась продавить границы того, что человечество Должно Было Знать. Я преследую невозможные мечты и проверяю нелепые гипотезы, и я никогда не сдаюсь. Разве вы не понимаете? Я опасна.

Следует долгое молчание, Хольцманн смотрит на свои сложенные на коленях руки. Пэтти нарушает молчание.

— Ну черт тебя возьми, Хольци, мы все знали это. Разве я тебе не говорила, что ты меня пугаешь.

— Ты нас всех иногда пугаешь. — добавляет Эрин. — Но ты все равно наша подруга. Правда.

Эрин пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка не выдерживает напряжения.

Хольцманн смотрит на нее, ее лицо так близко, и думает « _какого хрена_ ». Она все равно уже обречена.

Поэтому она кладет руку на шею Эрин и до того, как Эрин успевает сказать что-то кроме «Что ты…», Хольцманн притягивает ее в поцелуй.

Эрин на секунду застывает в испуге, но потом, когда Хольцманн уже хочет отодвинуться, Эрин внезапно прижимается к ней и с _энтузиазмом_ отвечает на поцелуй.

Наконец Хольцманн разрывает их поцелуй, ошеломленная и смущенная вне всякой меры.

— Пожалуйста, не убегай. — мягко просит Эрин, кладя руку на щеку Хольцманн. — Ты одна из нас. Ты нужна нам.

Хольцманн смотрит на Пэтти и Эбби. Вроде бы ни одна из них не собирается осудить ее на судьбу худшую, чем смерть.

Понемногу в Хольцманн начинает разгораться надежда, совсем маленькая искра.

— Не будете меня изучать? Пытаться вызнать у меня секрет бессмертия?

— Если честно, я думаю, что нам лучше не знать. — говорит Эбби.

— Кроме того, мы все знаем, что в конце концов бессмертия достанется богатеньким мудакам, и я не хочу вносить вклад в создание общества, которым будут править бессмертные старые мужчины. — рационально говорит Эрин. — Все и без того достаточно плохо.

— Не говоря уж о том, что если люди перестанут умирать, то общество перестанет развиваться. — вставляет Пэтти свои пять копеек. — Никто не будет создавать новые идеи или изобретения. И еще проблема с популяцией.

— Ну не знаю, у меня, кажется, получалось изобретать. — говорит Хольцманн. Она чувствует себя расслабленной, а потом внезапно понимает, что очень устала. Наверное, из-за всех этих эмоциональных американских горок.

— Да, но, ну, ты же исключение во всем. — говорит Пэтти, и Хольцманн смеется — не так дико, как раньше, но тише, с искренним весельем.

— Так все хорошо? Вы не устроите мне вскрытие, пока я буду спать? — спрашивает Хольцманн.

— Я не знаю, где ты спишь. — говорит Эрин.

— Я знаю. — говорит Эбби. — Но я не устрою.

И наконец Хольцманн думает, что, может, она начинает верить им.

— Докажи. — говорит она, и видит их улыбки облегчения, когда они понимают, что она дает им шанс вместо того, чтобы убежать.

— Давай. — говорит Эрин, убирая прядь волос от лица Хольцманн. — Пошли назад в штаб-квартиру, и ты сможешь рассказать нам про все нелепые фасоны, которые носили люди в твое алхимическое время.

Хольцманн берет ее руку и осторожно сжимает.

— Я нарисую схемы. — обещает Хольцманн и улыбается, неуверенно, но искренне.

***

Чудо в том, что после всего этого и правда ничего не меняется.

О, другие странно поглядывают на нее какое-то время, Эбби шутить про ее возраст, Пэтти прямо задает все вопросы про историю, которые явно беспокоили ее с тех пор, как она узнала правду, вопросы, на которые Хольцманн отвечает со всей честностью, на какую способна. Но ничего толком не изменяется. В отношениях троих из них сохраняется та же динамика, что и прежде: просто они теперь знают, что Хольцманн пара веков.

Изменяются только отношения между Хольцманн и Эрин.

— Нам, наверное, стоит обсудить тот поцелуй. — говорит Эрин на следующий день после того, как узнала, что Холцьманн бессмертна. Она улыбается, но явно нервничает, как будто ожидает, что Хольцманн в любую секунду сорвется с места и убежит. (Самое худшее в том, что она справедливо беспокоится об этом. У Хольцманн аллергия на чувства, ясно?)

Руки Хольцманн не дрожат, спокойно продолжают соединять две трубки.

— Мы поцеловались. Что тут обсуждать? — как можно более спокойно говорит Хольцманн, не отрываясь от работы.

— Вообще-то довольно о многом, тебе так не кажется? — подталкивает ее Эрин, идет вперед, сокращая дистанцию между ними. Хольцманн наблюдает за ней периферическим зрением.

— Ты постареешь и однажды умрешь. А я нет. — говорит Холцьманн, ее голос все еще спокоен, но руки дрожат. Она сцепляет их в замок, скрывая минутную дрожь. — Не думаю, что здесь действительно есть что обсуждать.

— Да ну?

Эрин смотрит на лицо Хольцманн, но она знает Хольцманн слишком хорошо, и поэтому она переводит взгляд на руки Хольцманн. Когда Эрин успела узнать Хольцманн настолько хорошо, чтобы выучить ее трюки?

— Потому что мне кажется, что у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы. — продолжает Эрин. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я полностью за то, чтобы придержать коней, если тебе нужно, но… Я не думаю, что мы сможем засунуть этого джинна обратно в бутылку, Хольц.

Хольцманн смотрит на лежащие перед ней кусочки трубок.

— Я думала, тебе нравится Кевин.

— Меня безумно привлекает Кевин. — соглашается Эрин. — Но, буду честна, мои намерения по отношению к нему весьма поверхностны. — Она делает еще шаг вперед, теперь она стоит прямо у верстака. Она протягивает руку, кладет ее поверх рук Хольцманн, и та наконец смотрит вверх, встречаясь взглядом с Эрин.

— С другой стороны, то, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе, гораздо более серьезно. — говорит Эрин, и Хольцманн не знает, что сказать.

— Я… — начинает Хольцманн дрожащим голосом, но останавливается и начинает заново: — Я не хочу однажды увидеть, как ты умрешь, Эрин. — Пожалуй, неправильно говорить такое, и Хольцманн знает это, но это правда.

— До этого еще далеко. Надеюсь. — добавляет Эрин, скорчив рожицу. — За исключением несчастных случаев и непредвиденных чрезвычайных ситуаций, конечно.

Хольцманн открывает рот и снова захлопывает его. Ей все еще нечего сказать.

— Да ладно. — говорит Эрин, улыбаясь самыми уголками губ. — Ты флиртовала со мной все это время, а как только я говорю тебе, что заинтересована, ты собираешься сбежать?

— Я, — начинает Холцьманн. — Эм. Да. В интересах, эм, самосохранения.

— Это разве не моя реплика? — шутит Эрин, и Хольцманн, не сдержавшись, слегка улыбается, слегка изгибает губы на секунду.

Эрин все равно это замечает, и ее собственная улыбка становится шире, ободряя Хольцманн.

— Серьезно. — говорит Эрин. — Ты мне нравишься, Хольцманн. Может, ты все же дашь нам шанс?

Хольцманн долгую минуту смотрит на нее. Потом говорит:

— Я встречалась с Ребеккой Горин. Недолго.

— Подожди, с докторессой Горин? Твоей наставницей? — Эрин смущена.

— Она не всегда была моей наставницей. — Хольцманн отводит взгляд. — Когда Ребекка была молодой, я была ее соседкой по комнате. У нас было кое-что. Недолго.

— Что случилось? — на лице Эрин отражается лишь сочувствие.

— Я двинулась вперед. — говорит Хольцманн. — Как всегда. Я не могу оставаться одной личностью слишком долго, на случай…

— На случай, если кто-то заметит. — грустно заканчивает Эрин.

Хольцманн кивает.

— Рано или поздно мне придется двигаться дальше. Даже от вас, девчата.

Эрин делает глубокий вдох.

— Ну тогда… тебе не кажется, что мы должны воспользоваться тем временем, что у нас есть? — она выглядит решительной. — В смысле, почему бы не принять то, что у тебя есть, пока у тебя это есть? Не имеет смысла отвергать что-то, потому что это будет у тебя не навсегда. Ничто не длится вечно, но это не значит, что стоит отказаться от такого опыта. По крайней мере, я так думаю.

Хольцманн долго смотрит на Эрин. Эрин не отводит взгляд.

— Хорошо. — говорит Холцьманн.

— Хорошо? — повторяет Эрин, сначала смущенно, потом внезапно с надеждой. — Подожди, ты согласна?

— Я согласна. — подтверждает Хольцманн.

— Так что, мы теперь встречаемся?

— Определенно. — говорит Хольцманн и, несмотря на все, несмотря на то, что быть с Эрин значит в конце концов потерять ее, не может сдержать улыбки. — Иди сюда.

Эрин обходит верстак, и Хольцманн снимает свои рабочие перчатки и притягивает ее в поцелуй.

Эрин права. Хольцманн может в конце концов потерять все, но… она может удерживать это так долго, как только может. И Эрин — определенно одна из тех вещей, за которые стоит держаться.

— Я так рада, что ты не убежала этой ночью. — говорит Эрин, когда они отрываются для вздоха. — Я боялась, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

Губы Хольцманн изгибаются.

— Ну, я здесь. — говорит она. Часть о _пока могу быть здесь_ остается несказанной.

***

— И все-таки, Хольци. Сколько тебе на самом деле лет? — однажды спрашивает Пэтти.

Вопрос застигает танцющую под Devo Хольцманн в середине щелканья воображаемым хлыстом и беззвучного пения «хлещи хорошенько». Она слегка теряет баланс.

— Никогда не спрашивай леди о ее возрасте. — отвечает она.

— Нет, серьезно, сколько тебе лет? — настаивает Пэтти. — И с каких это пор ты леди?

Холцьманн на секунду прикусывает губу, обдумывая вопрос.

— Ты права, я всегда была слишком «синим чулком», чтобы быть уважаемой леди, даже если бы мой дед не был торговцем.

— В смысле синим чулком? — спрашивает Эрин.

— Ты что, своей собственной истории не знаешь? — возмущается Пэтти. — Синими чулками называли образованных женщин, или тех, кто стремилась быть образованными. Это считалось довольно уничижительным понятием, потому что женщины не должны были знать о таких вещах, как наука, или философия, или…

— Или алхимия. — вставляет Хольцманн, а потом начинает подпевать песне Erasure.

— Ну да. — говорит Пэтти. — Грубо говоря, это были такие же женщины, как мы, которые хотели заниматься научными исследованиями.

— О. — говорит Эрин. Она смотрит на Хольцманн. — Погоди, если женщинам нельзя было такому учиться, то как ты?..

— Стала алхимикессой? — усмехается Хольцманн. — Мой дядя, который вырастил меня, был алхимиком. Он всегда относился ко мне скорее как к мальчику, чем как к девочке, поощрял вести себя скорее как мужчина, чем как дама, — это было ужасно скандально в то время. Но мое наследство было достаточно большим для того, чтобы люди терпели меня несмотря на занятие торговлей и неженственное поведение. Не сливки общества, конечно, с их высокими стандартами, но многие люди. Просто удивительно, что может сойти тебе с рук, если у тебя есть деньги.

— Так это была семейная традиция? — спрашивает Эбби. — Ну, алхимия.

Хольцманн кивает.

— Семья моего отца всегда считалась… эксцентричной. Они всегда были вовлечены в оккультизм, думали, что это лучший способ увеличить свои познания о вселенной — не то чтобы кто-то могла это доказать. Алхимия была логичным продолжением этого желания совершать новые открытия.

— То есть в принципе то, что мы здесь делаем в качестве Охотниц за привидениями — это как современная версия того, чем всегда занималась твоя семья. — задумывается Эбби.

Хольцманн никогда не выражала это таким количеством слов, и с удивлением понимает, что Эбби права.

— Что я могу сказать? Я честно заслужила звание безумной ученой. — говорит она.

— Почему ты продолжаешь использовать эту фразу, «безумная ученая»? — нахмурясь, спрашивает Эрин. — Ты уже говорила это раньше.

— Потому что безумные ученые существуют. — говорит Хольцманн. — Думаешь, только я толкала науку к ее границам? Всегда были люди, которые заходили слишком далеко, выходили за границы того, что человечество должно знать, — выходили далеко за рамки этичного и безопасного. Они становились ведьмами и колдунами в эпоху магии, алхимикессами в эпоху протонауки, настоящими учеными в эпоху современности. Но они всегда существовали.

— И ты считаешь, что ты безумная ученая. — Эрин не спрашивает.

Хольцманн ухмыляется ей.

— Я раздвинула границы сильнее, чем кто-либо до меня. Никто никогда не повторяла мои результаты, и не зря. То, что я сделала, могло разрушить мир, но меня не волновали последствия.

— Но теперь волнуют, так ведь? — спрашивает Эбби, сама немного нервничая.

Хольцманн пожимает плечами.

— Не уничтожить мир кажется более важным, если ты застряла в нем навсегда.

— Так как работает твое бессмертие? — спрашивает Эрин. — Это вечная молодость, или она включает мгновенное исцеление от всего, или?..

Это подходит опасно близко к тому, что Хольцманн никогда не захочет обсуждать, но в глазах Эрин нет алчного блеска — только открытое, честное любопытство. Выражения лиц Пэтти и Эбби примерно такие же.

Поэтому Хольцманн отвечает, но осторожно.

— Я просто не умираю. — говорит она. — Если я ранена, то, по счастью, довольно скоро выздоравливаю, и я не старею, но… в основном я просто не умираю.

— Ты проверяла это. — тон Эбби сух.

Хольцманн улыбается ей.

— Была бы я истинной ученой, если бы не сделала этого?

— Хольц. — Эрин выглядит пораженной, сразу поняв подтекст. — Ты пыталась _убить_ себя?

— Не совсем. Я была примерно на восемьдесят семь процентов уверена, что это не сработает. — защищается Хольцманн. Остальные все еще смотрят на нее с ужасом. — И я оказалась права, разве не так?

— Не в том дело! — восклицает Эрин. Хольцманн понимает, что Эрин действительно расстроенна.

— Хольци, такие мысли — это нездорóво. — обеспокоенно говорит Пэтти. — В смысле, я только за науку, но…

— Я же говорила, что я безумная ученая. — спорит Хольцманн.

— Да, мы поняли. — говорит Эбби. — Просто… не проводи больше подобных экспериментов в будущем, ладно?

— Я уже попробовала много вариантов, осталось совсем немного непроверенных. — говорит Хольцманн, и это ближе всего к согласию. Она не говорит им, что эти «тесты» не всегда проводились в лабораторных условиях и не всегда были ее идеей. Люди не всегда добры к Хольцманн, пусть даже ее подруги и девушка принимают ее.

Хольцманн не всегда испытывала свое бессмертие добровольно, вот в чем суть. Хольцманн не думает, что ее подругам и девушке надо знать об этом.

— Ну, пожалуйста, не проводи больше тестов. — говорит все еще расстроенная Эрин.

— Ладно. — вздыхает Хольцманн, и надеется, что это не делает ее лгуньей. — Не буду.

— Спасибо.

— Но все-таки, серьезно. — снова спрашивает Пэтти. — Сколько тебе точно лет?

Хольцманн лишь улыбается и продолжает подпевать музыке.

***

Однажды, зная, что Эрин и подруги оценят это, она идет в банк и посещает свой сейф.

В это утро она немного опаздывает на работу — это что-то почти неслыханное — и остальные тут же спрашивают, все ли у нее хорошо.

— Я в порядке. — отвечает Хольцманн и открывает коробку с архивами, чтобы они могли посмотреть фото. Альбом с настоящим лежит у нее дома вместе с атрибутами из этой жизни — фото ее и докторессы Горин, фото ее и Эбби еще институтских времен, газетные вырезки и фото Охотниц — за работой и развлекающихся, но эти альбомы старше. Они принадлежат к другим жизням, с которыми, если верить бумагам, Джиллиан Хольцманн связана лишь косвенно.

— Это фотоальбомы? — Эрин вытягивает шею, чтобы разглядеть получше.

— Ага. — подтверждает Хольцманн. — Фото моих прошлых личностей. Подумала, вам захочется их посмотреть. Только будьте поосторожнее — некоторые из них очень старые. Я подумываю отсканировать некоторые из них и записать на диск, может, перефотографировать те, что слишком хрупки для сканирования.

— Дай посмотреть. — просит Эбби.

— Постой. — говорит Пэтти. — Нам разве не надо надеть перчатки или что-то типа того?

Хольцманн кивает и достает из сумки хлопковые перчатки.

— Наденьте их, если захотите что-то потрогать. — говорит она, и Эрин с Эбби немедленно хватают перчатки, натягивают их и достают из коробки один из альбомов.

—  _Осторожнее_. — предупреждает Хольцманн, потому что эти альбомы — все, что осталось ей от людей и вещей, которые когда-то были ей дороги.

Эрин и Эбби кладут фотоальбом на стол Эбби и осторожно открывают хрупкую кожаную обложку, пока Пэтти надевает еще одну пару перчаток.

— О боже. — говорит Эбби, разглядывая первое фото, пока Эрин пытается сдержать улыбку. — Такие прически правда были в моде?

Хольцманн наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть.

— Это считалось полным отпадом. — говорит она.

— Покажите-ка. — говорит Пэтти, заглядывая через плечо Эбби. — Ого. То есть, эм. Это просто что-то.

Хольцманн улыбается их веселью.

Следующие пару часов Эрин, Эбби и Пэтти разглядывают альбомы, комментируя разные наряды, изобретения и людей, с которыми фотографировалась Хольцманн. Закончив, они помогают ей отсканировать или сфотографировать каждую страницу, и наконец Хольцманн сохраняет все изображения и сканы на несколько дисков.

Когда она забирает свой архив фотоальбомов назад в банк, чтобы убрать в сейф, она берет с собой и диски.

Тщательно укладывая все обратно в сейф, Хольцманн размышляет о том, как ей повезло — две личности подряд она нашла заслуживающих доверия людей; сначала Эбигейл Уортинг нашла Ребекку, затем Джиллиан Хольцманн нашла Эбби, потом, Эрин и Пэтти.

Закрыв сейф с архивом, Хольцманн слегка улыбается, прежде чем отправиться к ближайшей остановке метро.

У нее есть Охотницы за привидениями, к которым можно вернуться. У них есть наука для исследований.


End file.
